Never Been Kissed
by BuggyChan
Summary: If you know of anything better to do late at night than talk to a lecherous monk about your love life, then please tell me... so I can hit myself for not doing it that night... MSR&R, PG in case I slipped up somewhere


Never Been Kissed

If you know of anything better to do late at night than to talk to a lecherous monk about your love life, then please tell me… so that I can hit myself for not doing it that night… (MS)

A/N: I wrote this in four hours. FOUR HOURS! It was like an epiphany or whatever! I laid down for a nap and I'm like, OMG, I have to write this! So… I did. It was cool. Real cool. I'm going to let you guess whose point of view this is from. It shouldn't be too hard after the summary. XD. READ ON, READER!

Disclaimer: This reminds me of a commercial. Yeah, you know, those Walgreens commercials. I'm sure you've seen this one:

In a place called Perfect, manga only costs $1, pocky grows on trees, and InuBuggy OWNS Inuyasha. But this isn't Perfect. And Walgreens doesn't sell anything anime related. So go to a friggin' convention or comic book store for cryin' out loud! Stop pestering us poor dudes out here at this crappy old Walgreens and get a life, you freak!

Yeah, I hope you caught the 'InuBuggy would own Inuyasha' part.

Those steps were cold. Very cold. Freezing, almost. Why didn't I go inside? Why did I even want to be out there? Ah well, the fact was that my legs wouldn't allow me to stand and go back inside. It really was cold, though.

Suddenly, I felt a thin feeling of warmth, like the feeling of warm wood under your bare feet on a winter's day, wrapped around me. A blanket that, no doubt, had been heating by the fire inside, had been draped over my shoulders. I held it tight around me as I looked up to thank… Miroku. Great. My heart dropped like a rock. Surely he didn't come out here just to toss a blanket over me. He was up to his lecherous ways once more.

He seated himself beside me and stared at the sky. "You're welcome," he said, sounding a little disgruntled. I stared at him. I think he was sleeping before he came out because his hair was disheveled and he was wearing his night clothes. He must have felt my gaze upon him, for he returned it. My eyebrows slid inward sharply in a suspicious manner. He blinked at me, giving me a fake 'I'm-so-hurt' look.

I glared at the stars. They were mocking me, those bright lights in the sky. They didn't have to worry about Naraku or demons or even lecherous monks. I heard Miroku give a tiny laugh. I looked back to him, confused. I'd stopped scowling by then. "What?" I asked, wondering if he was laughing at me for some reason.

"It's funny," he started. "There are almost as many Shikon Jewel shards, it seems, as there are stars in the sky." As he spoke, I looked back to the stars. "If you think about it, it's almost as if we're collecting all the stars," he said. "But for what?" He suddenly sounded rather morose. "Once we've collected all the shards, what will happen?" he asked.

I answered, "We'll defeat Naraku, I'll have my little brother back, you'll be rid of your wind tunnel, and everything will be right again, as it should." I realized then what he was going to say.

"And we'll all go our separate ways. Just like when we 'defeated' Naraku before." My heart sank. Sure, I'd have my Kohaku back once Naraku was gone, but what about my friends? What about Miroku? I couldn't say that I didn't miss them the last time we separated, but I'd never given it much thought. Why did he bring something like this up, though? Why now? Did he miss me last time? Did he---

"Sango," he said, making me jump. I resettled myself and looked at him, still a bit shaken.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

I was thankful for the darkness that shrouded my face so that he couldn't see the deep blush that covered my features. I was caught off guard by his question and even more so when his hand found mine lying on the porch.

I discovered my voice shake as I answered, "N- no, why?"

He shook his head slowly. "I just thought that a beautiful girl of your age would have received her first kiss by now." He smiled at me.

"Well, being a demon slayer, I spent much of my time training and going places when I was growing up. Fighting always came before playtime for me as a child," I told him. "I never really had time to mingle with the other children. Though…" I began, a memory returning to me. "When I was little, very little, before Kohaku was born, there was a boy of the village who liked me very much. I remember walking through the village one day, happy as could be." I found that Miroku was listening intently, for I could feel him watching me as I spoke. "The boy approached me. I can't even remember his name, it was so long ago. But he proposed to me. Of course, it was only a childish game, but I must have been very embarrassed when everyone started laughing because I slapped the boy. He went home crying to his mother and I got scolded by my father, though he did find it amusing."

When I finished, Miroku laughed. "So you've always been like this," he said.

I scowled at him. "Like _what_?" I asked dangerously.

His eyebrows arched above his eyes. "Nothing," he said defensively.

It was then that I realized that during my story, he'd wrapped his fingers around my hand. His palm was warm against the cold back of my hand. I felt myself blush again. Why was I telling Miroku this stuff? I mean, Miroku of all people!

Before I could think things through, I felt a hand brush the locks of hair away from my cheek and tuck them behind my ear. I was about to turn and look at the monk, but it's a good thing I didn't, because the next moment, a pair of lips pressed lightly against my cheek. Blinked a few times, my face turning a brand new shade of crimson, as the fingers around my hands pulled gently away. I felt my eyes water. By now, Miroku had gone back inside and crawled under his blankets.

I suddenly realized that I didn't want to part with my friends. I wanted them in my memory forever, just like that little boy was.

I stood and entered the vacant one-room hut we had taken up temporary residency in. I squinted around and, once my eyes had adjusted to the light (or rather, lack of), I spotted Miroku laying facing the far wall, his back turned to me. Stepping over Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, I kneeled next to the monk's calm form and whispered in his ear, "Thank you," before landing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

A/N: ZE END! How'd you like it?! All my friends liked it, or so they say. I mean, they're practically required to say they like it 'cause they're my friends. But you're not. So review. Now.

Kitoni (BF): Don't you think you're being a little mean, Buggy-chan?

Buggy: NO! And you didn't even read it! So shut up!

Ki: But I still love it!

Buggy: You and every other psychopath I know.


End file.
